


Just An Average Shopping Trip

by IronPhoenixAshe



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Collars, Cowgirl Position, Dom/sub, Finger Sucking, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Nonbinary Character, Oral Sex, Other, Praise Kink, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 23:03:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13580784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronPhoenixAshe/pseuds/IronPhoenixAshe
Summary: It was just a normal shopping trip, they were out buying a few ingredients for Antares and maybe picking up a few things for the shop. That was all it was supposed to be.A short fic of mine and my friend's original characters/apprentices from The Arcana visual novel based off of a drawing I did of them. Who needs canon love interests when you can have apprentice/apprentice relationships instead, amirite?





	Just An Average Shopping Trip

**Author's Note:**

> You can find the drawing I based this fic off of here: https://necro-nereus.tumblr.com/post/170521909641/so-those-of-you-that-follow-me-probably-picked-up

It was just a normal shopping trip, they were out buying a few ingredients for Antares and maybe picking up a few things for the shop. That was all it was supposed to be.

 

Nereus finds themselves reluctant to leave one of the stalls they had stopped at on a whim, their stand was an assortment of handcrafted chokers and necklaces. One item, in particular, had captured their attention. It was simple, black leather with silver adornments, nothing flashy or decorative at all.

 

“Well, I think that about covers it. If you are done, we should head back and help Antares with dinner,” Arete says, pulling their attention away from the stall. He had a bag in his arms containing various root vegetables.

 

“Oh, yeah,” Dark eyes flicker back to the table briefly. Arete carefully follows their gaze and then looks back at Nereus with a smile.

 

“Do you want it?”

 

“W-what? No, what would give you that idea?” Nereus stutters, suddenly feeling very exposed.

 

Arete shrugs his shoulders and turns, “Alright, well come on th— ”

 

He is cut short by a hand gripping the back of his cloak. The seal master turns their head to see Nereus, face flushed and eyes pointed firmly at the ground.

 

“Okay I-I lied… I want it,” they mutter softly. Over the din of the crowd, their voice was almost imperceptible.

 

Arete fully faces Nereus now, placing a hand on their face. There wasn’t much of a height difference between them but it was enough for Arete to have to look up at the necromancer.

 

“You don’t have to be embarrassed, let’s get it,”

 

Nereus looks at Arete with nervous but hopeful eyes, “Really?”

 

The pink-haired mage gives Nereus a peck on the cheek, “Of course.”

 

* * *

 

Upon returning Arete places the bag of vegetables on the table in their small kitchen. Under their cloak Nereus clutches a nondescript paper bag for dear life.

 

“I’m going to let Antares know we are back, did you want to talk to them after dinner?” Arete asks Nereus.

Them. Antares and Orion.

 

“Arete, wait. You know I love them dearly but… ” Nereus pauses like they are choking on their words. It feels like they might burst into flames any minute. “I want it to be you. Just you. At least for now, I… I just think it would be— ”

 

Arete silences their rambling with a tender kiss.

 

“Hey, shh, you are fine. It’s not like you to be so anxious, I assure you that you have nothing to worry about. I understand and I’m sure they will too,” he says softly. His hands cup either side of Nereus’ face.

 

Nereus closes their eyes, takes a deep breath and nods.

  
  
“Okay. I’ll be right back but can you start cutting up the vegetables?”

 

“‘Course.”

* * *

 

“Turn around.”

 

Nereus complied, sitting with their long legs tucked under them. They could feel Arete’s warmth against the bare skin of their back. Their heart hammered against their ribcage. His arms rested against Nereus’ back as they secured the black leather collar around their neck.

 

“Perfect. It looks great on you.” Arete says. He winds his arms around Nereus, pulling them closer.

 

“Y-yeah?” Something in their chest swells.

 

“Yeah,”  Arete affirms as he presses a kiss into their shoulder. “Now… what should we do with you,  _ my pet? _ ” he purrs in their ear. Nereus feels their whole body grow warm with excitement.

 

One of Arete’s hands ever-so-slowly finds its way down Nereus’ abdomen, “Should I reward you… ” his hand dips even further then, a teasing finger stroking along already slick warmth. Nereus gasps, arching back against Arete’s chest. “...Or would you rather I punish you instead?” He punctuates the question by sinking his teeth into the exposed flesh of Nereus’ neck.

 

“Ah, Arete!” they cry out, a desperate little sound.

 

“No, no, that simply won’t do. You will address me as  _ Sire _ or  _ Your Highness, _ understood?”

 

Nereus whines in response. The hand once teasing them tangles in their hair, pulling their head back and exposing their neck further.

 

“I said, is that understood?” Arete’s voice takes on a deeper, darker tone that Nereus hasn’t heard in years.   
  
“Y-yes,  _ Sire, _ ” they choke out, desperately trying to hold back how turned on they were by all this. Arete releases their hair and returns his hand to Nereus’ thigh, stroking their skin with his thumb.

 

“There’s a good little pet,” he praises with a nip at their ear.   
  
“Oh, fuck,” Nereus takes a deep breath. They are nearly shaking from it all.

 

“You like that, huh?” Arete peppers Nereus’ skin with kisses, “There’s more where that came from if you behave.”

 

Arete shifts a bit and makes Nereus turn to face him. Their eyes are immediately drawn downwards to the pretty flushed cock standing long and proud between Arete’s thighs. Unconsciously Nereus licks their lips. Arete takes Nereus’ chin between his forefinger and thumb, forcing them to look at him.

 

“These are the rules: you cannot do anything unless I tell you, you cannot touch me, you cannot touch yourself, you cannot even  _ orgasm _ unless I say it’s okay first. If you break these rules or fail to address me properly, you will be punished. Your safeword is raven. Okay?”

 

“Yes, Your… Your Highness,” Nereus trips on their words, a bundle of over-excited nerves.

 

Arete grins and leans forward, kissing them as sweet as honey, “ _ Very _ good.”

 

It takes just about every ounce of restraint Nereus has to keep their hands at their side, to not topple Arete over and ravage him from head to toe. Gods what have they gotten themselves into.

 

Arete guides them back, a position Nereus is not entirely unfamiliar with, but this time it felt entirely new, they didn’t know what to expect from him. It was terrifying and  _ exhilarating.  _ The pink-haired mage above them presses his lips to their chest.

 

“So obedient, it’s so unlike you, Darling.” A devilish tongue flicks across one of Nereus’ nipples, eliciting a soft moan from them. “I think I like you much better like this.”

 

A snarky retort dies on their tongue as Nereus bites their lip. Meanwhile, Arete’s mouth continues moving south.

 

“I wonder how long you can last… ” he hooks an arm under one of Nereus’ legs, pressing a kiss into their thigh, “How long you can keep those dexterous hands to yourself,” Arete kisses a little further up this time. Nereus moves their hips in response, a needy little noise rising from their throat. “How long can you bite back that sharp… little… tongue.”

 

Nereus’ hips rise off the bed when they feel Arete’s tongue flick along the most sensitive part of them, the metal ball of their piercing pressing into them. They fist their hands into the sheets, resisting the urge to thread their fingers through that soft, wild pink hair.

 

“Not enough?” Icy blue peers deviously up at them. Nereus barely had a moment to steel themselves before Arete’s treacherous mouth seals over them, sucking hard on that bundle of nerves.

 

“Ah, FUCK!” A single hand with a mind of its own finds its way into pink tresses as eager hips roll up seeking more sweet friction.

 

Arete chuckles, it’s a deep, throaty sound, “Ah, there’s my fiery little Nereus.” Arete’s hand catches Nereus’ own as they quickly try to withdraw it. Wide, dark eyes look up at him with uncertainty.

 

“Looks like I’m going to have to restrain these naughty little hands,” he says with a smirk that rivals their own.

 

“You set me up,” Nereus blurts out. They clamp their free hand over their mouth after realizing what they’ve done. Arete quickly gathers that hand too and pins Nereus’ arms above their head.

 

“Is that back talk I hear, Love? And you were doing so well, too, it’s almost like you  _ want _ me to punish you.” There’s a soft click as Arete secures the two leather cuffs on Nereus’ wrists together.

 

“Wait, no, nonono! Arete, baby, I can be good— Shit! I mean Your Highness, give me another chance! I can do better!” Nereus writhes under their boyfriend, struggling against their restraints.

 

Arete couldn’t help the pleased smile on his face, Nereus painted such a pretty picture bound and begging. Yes, he definitely liked them like this.

 

“I think all you need is a little discipline.” Nereus stills at the word discipline. They swallow hard at the sadistic sparkle in Arete’s eyes. It wasn’t often Arete wore an expression like that but when he did... dear lord they think they might be falling in love all over again.

 

Arete removes himself from the bed, grabbing a plain leather leash from the night stand.

 

“Come,” he orders. Nereus obeys the command, sliding off the bed. “Kneel,” obediently Nereus does as they are told, sinking to their knees, bound hands in front of them. Arete clips the leash onto the D-ring of Nereus’ collar and pulls it taught.

 

“What do you call me?” Arete asks.

 

“Your Highness or Sire,” Nereus answers quickly.

 

“Good,” Arete uses their free hand to run their fingers through Nereus’ unruly blue-grey waves. Nereus leans into the touch. “Now, who owns you?”

 

The question clearly took them by surprise because Nereus doesn’t answer right away, “Y-you do.”

 

The hand in their hair tightens then, yanking their head back.

 

“I said, who owns you?” Arete asks again, more forcefully this time. Nereus looks up at him through half-lidded eyes and a bitten lip.

 

“You do, Sire,” Nereus tries again, more firmly.

 

“That’s right, and as your master you  _ only _ do as I say,” Arete’s voice takes on a sing-song tone. Nereus nods silently but it’s not enough. He wants verbal confirmation. Arete yanks on the leash, jerking them forward.

 

“Yes, Your Highness, I live only to serve you.” It was said with such demureness, such soft doe-like eyes that for a moment Arete wasn’t sure he had actually heard it.

 

“Well, since you seem so eager to please… ” Arete takes his neglected, throbbing length in hand and presses it to Nereus’ mouth, “then why don’t you show me just how eager you are.”

 

Is he serious? Arete knows how much they enjoy sucking him off, it hardly seems like a punishment at all. He must be more bothered than he was letting on, he always was one to put on a front.

 

Nereus smiles, more than happy to please their lover, first, they run their tongue on the underside of Arete’s cock, taking extra care to slowly drag the stud in their tongue along the sensitive skin to the very tip. Then, in one smooth motion, Nereus swallows Arete down with practised ease. They brace their hands on his thighs, the restraints giving just enough slack to do so, and pull back just to take him all again, nose pressing against soft skin.

 

“Oh Gods, Nereus!” Arete moans, his hand tangling in their hair once more. Nereus closes their eyes and relishes in the pleasured noises. They loved hearing how they drove their lover mad.

 

Arete begins rocking his hips in time with Nereus, gradually picking up the pace. They moan feeling his cock glide along their tongue. The vibrations causing Arete’s hips stutter along with a sharp intake of breath.

 

Nereus takes advantage of Arete’s pause to give some attention to the sensitive head of his cock, swirling their tongue around the tip before wrapping their mouth around it and sucking.

 

Arete jolts from the sensation and tugs Nereus off, but they flick their tongue out defiantly along the tip of him.

 

“Ngh, damn it, you are an insatiable little vixen.” Arete groans, but allows them to kiss and lick along his length a little longer.

 

“Please, Sire, don’t stop just yet,” Nereus pleads trying to take him into their mouth again, but a swift yank of the leash prevents them from going further. Nereus honest to god whines and Arete swore he could feel something in his brain break.

 

“If I let you keep going then I don’t know how much longer I will last and I’m not finished  _ playing  _ with you yet.”

 

“What are you gonna do to me, Sire?” Nereus practically purrs. This time it’s Arete that has to take a moment to control himself. Gods wouldn’t he just love to bend Nereus over that bed and just— no, he couldn’t break now.

 

“Now that you’ve proven what an obedient little pet you can be, I think you deserve a little reward.” Arete moves to sit on the bed, “Come here,” he commands gently, gesturing for Nereus to sit in his lap.

 

They comply enthusiastically, sitting to straddle Arete’s lap. The seal master unclasps the wrist restraints, giving Nereus full movement of their arms again.

 

“Does this mean I can touch you?”

 

Arete laughs softly, “You may.”

 

Nereus wraps their arms around Arete’s neck and fidgets restlessly in his lap, “Am I… allowed to kiss you, Sire?”

 

Arete smiles and cups Nereus’ face, “Yes.”

 

Nereus quickly closes the distance between them, pressing close against Arete. His free hand finds its way to Nereus’ hips, pulling them closer still. They stay like that for a few moments, lips parting just long enough for a breath.

 

“You are so beautiful,” Arete murmurs against their lips.

 

“Oh, A— “ Nereus nearly slips up, caught up in the moment before remembering themselves. “Your Highness is too kind. I think it’s he who is far more gorgeous.” They lean into to steal another kiss.

 

Arete hums approvingly, his thumb slipping down to rub slow circles against the decorative piece nestled between Nereus’ legs. Nereus makes a mewling little sound, lips parted beautifully, and Arete takes the chance to deepen the kiss. Nereus responds in kind and when he pulls away they are flushed and out of breath.

 

“Flattery won’t get you anywhere, My Love,” he says as he nips along their jawline. A single finger dips low, stroking in teasingly slow motions.

 

Nereus is reduced to a symphony of soft keening, clinging and kissing along Arete’s neck, only pausing when he hits just the right spot and he’s rewarded with a delicious little cry.

 

“Look at you, so needy,” Arete slips his fingers out and Nereus whines in protest, grinding their hips down on him attempting to chase the feeling. He presses his slick fingers to their lips and without hesitation, Nereus takes them into their mouth. Arete watches as they greedily lick and suck their fingers clean.

 

“So desperate for me already,” he teases. Arete grips Nereus’ hips, pulling them down as he rolls up into them.

 

“Ah! Yes! Yes, please!”

 

“Please, what?” Arete asks. He continues his deliberate teasing as he leaves a few kisses along Nereus’ chest. He can feel their nails biting into his skin, but it only serves to add to their enjoyment.

 

“Please, Sire, I want you inside me,” Nereus manages to say between gasping breaths.

 

Arete ceases his movements. Leaning back he angles Nereus’ hips over him, “Well, how can I say no when you beg so sweetly.”

 

“Ahhnn~!”

 

He’s careful not to move too quickly but is only met with Nereus’ blissed out face as they sink down onto him. After a breath, Nereus decides to test the waters. With one hand braced on Arete’s knee and the other pressed to his chest Nereus circles their hips.

 

Arete curses under his breath, one of his hands pulls the leather leash dangling from their neck taught, “Are you gonna ride me like the needy little thing you are?”

 

Nereus grins and rocks their hips again, “Oh, yeah I am.”

 

Arete’s eyes slid closed, head back, fingers gripping tightly as Nereus moves against him. The noise he makes is absolutely sinful. Almost as sinful as the way Nereus’ hips sway. No mortal should be able to move in such unearthly ways; Arete could have sworn he saw horns and a tail when they got like this.

 

Wanton hips snap upward, eliciting a shirl giggle from his lover. Icy blue eyes snap open again, a half-lidded earth-toned gaze looks down at him, a euphoric little smile parting their lips.

 

“What a pretty picture you make,” Arete praises, thrusting upwards once more.

 

“Ahh, yeah, Baby?” Nereus preens, “You’re so good to me, so so good.” 

 

They dissolve into a string of ‘yeses’, ‘so goods’, ‘just like thats’, and various other affirming sounds after that. Too far gone to really say anything coherent. Higher and higher still they are driven by a relentless pace until they don’t think they can take it anymore and the warmth blossoming in their core spills over.

 

Arete falls flat on his back, fingers bruising into Nereus’ skin and unable to hold on any longer. Nereus’ name is on his lips, incapable of saying anything else. Likewise, Nereus is calling his own and he can’t find it in himself to care about any stupid rules. Not when it’s his Nereus above him, calling for him in their fits of passion.

 

Nereus collapses onto him in a boneless, sweaty, giggling heap, kissing and licking at any bit of exposed skin they can find.

 

“I can’t wait to do that again.”

 

Arete can’t help but burst out into laughter and rolls them over, “How about we wait at least until you are cleaned off from this time?”

 

Nereus makes a disapproving noise as Arete pulls out, their arms wrap around his neck, preventing him from getting far. Rolling his eyes Arete silences them with a quick kiss.

 

“Shut up and do what I say.”

 

“Yes,  _ Sire _ ,” Nereus purrs with a cocky little smirk, releasing Arete.

 

* * *

 

With toys packed away, Nereus lay curled around the pink-haired mage, his hand lazily strokes their hair. Arete was tangled up in their limbs, long arms and legs wrapped around whatever they could grab. Nereus shifts and nuzzles a little closer, they were always clingy mess afterwards but this time their need for affection was stronger than ever. Arete feels warm lips on his collarbone and peeks one eye open.

 

“I think I’m falling in love all over again,” Nereus sighs dreamily. Arete snorts, causing Nereus to sit up.

 

“No, I’m serious! The way you took charge so naturally, so firm but still gentle and guiding and Gods the way you pushed me around… ” Nereus raved, kissing all along Arete’s jawline and face, “I loved it, I love you,” they dip down, claiming Arete’s lips with ardour.

 

Arete’s hand slides up to cradle the back of Nereus’ head, rolling them so they are side by side.

 

“I love you too, you big sappy idiot,” Nereus grins wide at that, “and I have to say I did enjoy pushing you around.”

 

“So… ”

 

“Not now.”

 

Nereus laughs, “No, Gods no, but sometime soon we could… ?”

 

“Yes.”

 

This time Nereus doesn’t hold themselves back, pouncing on Arete intent on ravishing him with affection, from head to toe.

  
  


In the kitchen, Antares sits at their modest table. He looks up and smiles warmly as Orion hands them a cup of tea.

 

“Thanks,” he says, blowing on the steaming cup.

 

Orion sits in the vacant chair beside him with his own cup, the two sharing a relaxing sip and a knowing look.

 

Arete and Nereus were going to have a lot to talk about when they finally emerged from that room.


End file.
